


santa baby

by yeojins



Series: 12 Days of Christmas '18 [6]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin are girlfriends if that wasn't obvious, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/F, chuuves and lipsoul aren't here sorry, hyejoo is Confused, hyejoo receives gifts, hyewon, she tries to figure out who it's from, viseul make an appearance, who isn't, yeojin is a tiny brat, yerim is lowkey whipped for their maknae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeojins/pseuds/yeojins
Summary: it’s not until the fourth time that hyejoo gets suspicious.or,on the first day of december hyejoo finds a small present packed neatly on her desk. and the gifts keep on coming.





	santa baby

**Author's Note:**

> this one is also late but!!! i am very excited to try my hand at a loona fic!!
> 
> this is for tammy, we don't talk every day but whenever we do it's always nice and i love you lots!! i really hope you enjoy

it’s not until the fourth time that hyejoo gets suspicious.

“how did you not find it strange until the _fourth_ time?” yeojin wonders and hyejoo doesn’t appreciate the tone.

“she isn’t wrong,” yerim defends yeojin. _of course she does,_ hyejoo thinks to herself and frowns at the both of them. _traitors._  

“i don’t know! i guess i just thought it was nice and stuff.” she shrugs and hyunjin sits up from where her head was resting on heejin’s lap and the older girl gently pats hyejoo's head. 

“don’t blame our little hyejoo-ah, who wouldn’t enjoy presents?” hyunjin says sweetly and hyejoo lets herself be pulled into a hug. it makes her feel better.

“but i it’s been four days and there’s still a gift on my desk every morning,” hyejoo whines. yeojin chews her food noisily and stares right at her. “what?” 

“are you really complaining about gifts? really?” yerim answers, even if the question wasn’t directed at her. yeojin nods in agreement, because of course she does and hyejoo rolls her eyes. 

“obviously i don’t mind it. it’s just that i want to know who’s doing it. i always arrive early to class yet this person arrives earlier than me. they also know me somewhat well because today they gave me a lip balm to soothe my sensitive lips? how could they even know that?” 

it’s quiet for a moment besides yeojin’s loud chewing of the grapes haseul packed for her and yerim looks like she’s thinking deeply.

“i mean,” heejin starts, turning away from where she was feeding hyunjin with parts of her lunch. gross. “you do complain about your lips all winter. anyone could have overheard. and the gifts haven’t been very personal either.”

hyejoo sighs and slumps back in her seat. “so basically you’re saying it could be anyone. thanks. 

“not _anyone_ ,” yeojin cheerfully reminds her. “it’s not any of us!” 

hyejoo takes one of her grapes and throws it right at her.

 

* * *

 

after a whole week of tiny presents, hyejoo spends the weekend trying to crack the case.

she knows that the person started leaving gifts on the first day of december. so far she has been gifted an apple, chocolate, tea bags, lip balm and cookies. they’re always wrapped in pretty pink wrapping with a golden bow and a butterfly sticker on. hyejoo hopes it's a girl.

“i don’t get it,” hyejoo sighs loudly. she slumps on the couch and ignores yeojin’s protests as she places her feet on the younger girl's lap. “why would someone go out of their way to give me presents?”

“it’s a wonder,” yeojin teases and hyejoo enjoys the yell that comes from the younger girl when she kicks her. haseul sighs. the younger girls have been friends since they were toddlers, and she's so used to their bickering that she doesn't even blink when yeojin tries to tackle hyejoo.

“is it hard to believe that people can be nice sometimes?” vivi asks and yeojin snorts. haseul glares at her and then turns to look at her girlfriend fondly.

“of course not,” she murmurs and ignores yeojin making puking noises at them. hyejoo enjoys visiting yeojin and haseul, even with vivi always being there and she and haseul being disgustingly in love.

yeojin grips hyejoo’s feet and looks over at her friend. “my dear hyejoo-eonnie, the world might be a cruel and terrible place—“ she starts,

“you’re fourteen,” haseul interrupts.

“irrelevant,” yeojin mutters before continuing, “—there are a handful of people in this world who are sweet and haven’t been tainted by the darkness and cruel reality of the world.” her eyes are wide and she shakes her head dramatically.

“how are you younger than me,” hyejoo mumbles in awe. yeojin flips her hair and winks at her.

“it’s a gift.”

 

* * *

 

another week goes by, and hyejoo keeps receiving small gifts. sometimes, they’re paired with post-it notes wishing her a nice day or good luck on a test.

but then one day, a week before the holidays really start, there’s nothing. 

“what do you mean nothing?” yerim asks at lunch. yeojin turns to give her a stare that has the older girl elbowing her right back. “i mean i _get_ that but... nothing? at all?”

 hyejoo shakes her head. she tries to pretend it’s whatever but she wonders if the pencils she got yesterday was the last gift she would receive.

 she’s proven wrong the very next day.

 hyejoo is heading to class, a little earlier than usual because her dad drove her when she bumps into a classmate. park chaewon stares at her with wide eyes and a bright red nose. “s-sorry,” she stutters. she sniffles and blinks a few times. hyejoo doesn’t know what comes over her but before she can let the older girl hurry away she stops her with a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“are you okay?” she asks. chaewon stares at her in shock, which hyejoo can understand. they have been neighbours for years but there have been few conversations between the two of them. the blonde girl stares in wonder for a few more seconds, and hyejoo feels stupid. she pulls her hand away and is about to tell her  _nevermind_ when chaewon finally speaks. 

“oh yeah,” she coughs sadly into her elbow. “i’m just a little sick. i was home from school yesterday but i feel better today.” she smiles gently and hyejoo ignores how her brain chants cute _cute_ **_cute_**.

“well, i hope you feel well soon.” she nods and then she moves to her classroom, her cheeks aflame. _what went over her? what was that?_

she’s so out of it that she doesn’t even notice there’s a gift on her desk until the class is about to start.

there was no one in the classroom when she arrived and no one else in the hallway outside of the classroom. 

no one expect for her and park chaewon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading and i always appreciate feedback!!
> 
> here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/yeojisoo) and my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/lesbirin)


End file.
